o4efandomcom-20200214-history
United Galactic Alliance Weapons
The United Galactic Alliance is a huge faction, with hundreds of different races contributing their own weapons and technology. This makes the UGA arsenal incredibly versatile. There are many more regulations on exactly what kind of weapon that civilians can use in the United Galactic Alliance as compared to the Human Federation. The main rules (1) set a maximum power output for energy-based weapons, (2) weapons utilizing any kind of stealth modification are illegal, (3) ballistic weapons can not have magazines that hold more than ten bullets, (4) Explosive weapons are forbidden for civilian use and (5) Autofire weapons are forbidden for civilian use. Obviously, how (or if) these rules are enforced are typically subject to the leadership of any given planet. There is a significant black market weapons trade on many United Galactic Alliance planets. Melee Weapons There are a huge numbers of races in the UGA, and a fair number prefer the use of a hand-to-hand weapon rather than a laser weapon. Many melee weapons are very race specific and wouldn't really be found in the typical shops of any UGA world. There are much fewer restrictions on melee weapons, as most civilians claim that they own them for 'exercise purposes' or that they are 'for decorative purposes only.' High-Frequency Knife The high-frequency knife is a ten-inch blade that is able to utilize ultrasonic vibrations to greatly increase its cutting power. These are commonly referred to as 'vibro knives.' The high-frequency device can be activated or deactived at will through a small switch in the hilt. When active, the vibro knife generates a light hum that might jeopardize some stealth missions. This is a common weapon to be found on criminals. [' Damage': 1d6 (unactivated), 2d4 (activated). Cost: 100 credits. While activated, weapon's critical hit range increases +1 ] Century Stun Gauntlet The stun gauntlet looks to be nothing more than a form of arm and hand protection - and to some degree, it is. Hidden in the knuckles, though, are tiny metallic fibers that can conduct a stream electricity from a device in the gauntlet's palm. When a fist is made, and the device activated, anything knuckles touch are given a strong jolt of electricity. This is one of the more common forms of self-defense in UGA cities, and very commonly used by law enforcement in low-risk situations. [ Damage: 1d4+1d6 (non-lethal, electrica''l). ' Cost': 150. ''Easily concealable. Grants +1 AC ] High-Frequency Sword High-Frequency swords work in the same way as high-frequency knives - they utilize cutting power which is enhanced through ultrasonic vibrations generated by a device in the hilt. This device can be activated or deactivated with a touch of a tiny switch. High-Frequency swords (also known as 'vibroswords') are much rarer than their smaller, knife counterpart, but those that do own them are typically well-trained in their use. It is illegal to own a working vibrosword in most UGA-controlled areas, but this is rarely enforced. [' Damage': 1d8 (unactivated), 4d4 (activated). Cost: 500 credits. When activated, the weapon's critical hit range increases +1. ] Civilian Ranged Weapons While not many ranged weapons are available to the average UGA civilian, the Senate understands the need for self-defense and has allowed a small number of the weapons to be available in shops. SafeCorp is a corporation that the UGA funds to create low-powered weapons specifically for civilian use. SafeCorp Sport Blaster Sport Blasters are easily attainable laser pistols designed to fire a shorter distance and pack less of a punch than millitary-grade pistols. They have a longer barrel than most pistols, making them more accurate but much more difficult to easily hide on one's person. [ Damage: 2d4 (Fire). Range: 30 meters. Magazine: N/A. ' Cost': 200 credits. User gains +1 to Ranged Attack Bonus. ''] SafeCorp Sport Rifle Like the Sport Blaster, the Sport Rifle is easily attainable but also designed to be noticeably weaker than its military counterparts. The laser bolt it fires goes further than the blaster, but has a fairly low rate of fire. [ '''Damage': 2d6 (Fire). Range: 60 meters. Magazine: N/A. Cost: 400 credits. Character gains +1 to Attack Bonus. Weapon can only be fired two rounds in succession before needing a round to recharge ] SafeCorp ELG-3 "Quartermaster" The ELG-3 ("Quartermaster" is the street name for the weapon) is a popular civilian laser pistol on the brink of being banned. Like other SafeCorp weapons, it is cheap, easy to attain and heavily regulated to be weak. As it turns out, however, the Quartermaster is incredibly easy to modify, and it does not take much skill or knowledge to tweak the interior circuitry to remove the output safeties. This increases the weapon's potential by a minimum of 25% (hence the name "Quarter''master"). It is still legal, sold in stores, and widely in use. If one modifies the weapon to increase its power, than it becomes a very illegal weapon. [ '''Damage': 2d6 (Fire). Range: 40 meters. Magazine: N/A. Cost: 300 credits. A successful Craft Check (Electronics) of 14 or greater allows the user to remove the weapon's safeties, changing the damage to 2d8 and increasing the range by +10 meters ] TrueShot Crossbow The TrueShot Crossbow is a weapon that is primarily designed for hunting - though it has definitely found a home among low-level gangsters and assassins as a stealth weapon. It can be operated automatically (mechanics in weapon drawing the string back) or manually (for added stealth), and fires seven-inch, steel bolts. The TrueShot can be loaded one bolt at a time, or a 'clip' can be utilized which can hold four bolts at a time, increasing the weapon's firing rate significantly. It is illegal to have a loaded TrueShot Crossbow on your person in any urban area. [ Damage: 3d6 (Piercing). Range: 100 meters. Magazine: 4. Cost: 600. ] Military Ranged Weapons Military weapons are used strictly by the military. It is illegal to for non-military personnel to own these weapons unless they have a special permit. LS-5 Military Blaster This UGA military-grade blaster is significantly more powerful than civilian weapons and is considered typical equipment for most Alliance soldiers. It fires standard laser bolts, and comes with a x2 magnification scope for increased accuracy. It has the ability to autofire but requires time to recharge immediately after use. [ Damage: 4d4 (Heat). Range: 60 meters. Magazine: N/A. Cost: 800 credits. User gains +1 to Attack bonus. '''Autofire': Character can fire two extra times in a round, at a -1 Attack Bonus (culminative) to each shot after the first one. Weapon requires 1 round to recharge after autofiring.'' ] NeoCron 9mm The UGA typically opts for laser or plasma technology when arming their military with few exceptions. The NeoCron 9mm is one of them. The NeoCron 9mm finds its way into the holsters of many Alliance soldiers. It is cherished for its stopping power and the wide array of ammunition that could be used with it. [ Damage: 2d8 (Ballistic). Range: 60 meters. Magazine: 20. Cost: 700 credits. User gains +1 to Attack bonus. ] LS-7 Military Blaster Rifle The LS-7 Blaster Rifle uses similiar technology to other blasters, but holds a more refined focusing crystal in the interior, making the laser bolts it fires to be much more powerful. The Blaster Rifle comes with a scope to assist in medium to long range combat. The Military Blaster has autofire functionality, but unlike the LS-5, it does not require time to recharge after use. [ Damage: 4d6 (Heat). Range: 100 meters. Magazine: N/A. Cost: 1000 credits. User gains +1 to Attack bonus. Autofire': Character can fire two extra times in a round, at a -1 Attack Bonus '(culminative)' to each shot after the first one. ''] NeoCron Plasma Pistol The UGA's plasma weaponry is probably one of the most feared in their arsenal. The Plasma Pistol can fire a direct shot of the super-heated, ionized gas, which can easily burn through some lighter armors. Its power comes at the drawback of requiring a special battery and fuel cell in order to operate. There are also some instances of a plasma weapon taking damage and exploding, killing or severely injuring the user (''this only happens in very rare instances, requiring a lot of damage directly to the weapon's fuel cell). [ Damage: 2d10 (Heat). Range: 50 meters. Magazine: 50. Cost: 1800 credits. Targets of the weapon suffer -2 to their AC.'' ] NeoCron Plasma Rifle The most powerful personal plasma weapon in the Alliance arsenal is the Plasma Rifle. It is able to fire a longer range and more powerful blast of plasma energy, and can hold a larger power/fuel cell, increasing the time required before recharges. Like the Plasma Pistol, in some rare instances, if sudden and severe damage to done to the fuel canister of the Plasma Rifle, the results can be quite explosive. [ '''Damage': 3d8 (Heat). Range: 80 meters. Magazine: 75. Cost: 3000 credits. Targets of the weapon suffer -3 to their AC.'' ] TrueShot Tactical Longbow The TrueShot Tac-Longbow is a simple weapon that has found a place in very advanced times. Inspired by Elven bows, the Tac-Longbow uses a mix of traditional bow-making methods with advanced metals and mechanics. It has a very slow rate of fire, but it makes up for it in pure stealth, range and stopping power. Different arrows can also be used to achieve different effects. This is a somewhat rare weapon to find in the hands of many soldiers - typically, the Tac-Longbow is used by elite commando units. The bow can be folded up for easy (and hidden) transport. [ '''Damage': 2d8 (Piercing). Range: 120 meters. Magazine: 1. Cost: 900 credits. If the user holds the bow ready to fire for two rounds, the critical hit range increases by +1. ''] LS-10 "Rebound" Sniper Rifle The LS-10 is a powerful laser sniper rifle, capable of penetrating thick armor at extreme distances. Which separates this rifle from anything other factions have is the "Rebound Calculator" built into the HUD of the scope. A skilled sniper can use the Rebound Calculator to bounce the laser bolt off of certain surfaces (smooth metal) and hit enemies hidden by cover. [ '''Damage': 2d12 (Heat). Range: 500 meters. Magazine: N/A. Cost: 5000 credits. Character gains +1 to BaB. '''Rebound': The character must use the scope and utilize the Rebound Calculator for at least two rounds. The character suffers a -4 to their BaB but they can rebound their shot to hit enemies behind cover. ] Red Star AVW STRKR-2 The UGA has invested a great deal in making a multi-function anti-vehicle weapon. The STRKR-2 is the culmination of those investments. Utilizing the latest in targeting technology, the STRKR-2 fires specially designed rockets that can seek out either land or air vehicles with great efficiency, or fire a rocket sans targeting or seeking capability. While expensive, the Alliance has tried to get at least one STRKR-2 in every military squad. [ '''Damage': 8d12 (Ballistic). Range: 800 meters. Magazine: 1. Cost: 7000 credits.The user gains +2 to BaB for each round they spend locking on to a target vehicle (+8 BaB is the maximum). ''] Explosives The United Galactic Alliance prefers precision warfare rather and does not like to utilize explosives except as a last resort. It is illegal for civilians to have combat explosives or non-permitted work explosives in their possession. Concussion Grenade The concussion grenade is activated through twisting half the grenade 180 degrees (deactivating the safety) than pulling a pin. The fuse lasts ten seconds. When the concussion grenade goes off, it releases a powerful blast of kinetic force - enough to throw most humanoids to the ground. This grenade is standard on most UGA soldiers. [ '''Damage': 3d10 (Concussion). Fuse: 10 seconds. Area of Effect: 10 meters Cost: 500 credits. Anyone in the blast radius of a concussion grenade is immediately hit by the wave of concussive energy. They are allowed a Fortitude save (DC 30) to avoid being thrown back 2d4+2 meters. If they make that save, they are allowed a second Fortitude save (DC 45) to avoid being knocked down. ']' Plasma Grenade The Plasma Grenade is one of the more advanced explosives in the UGA arsenal. It is activated through twisting one half 180 degrees (deactivating the safety) than clicking a button which will lock down. The fuse lasts ten seconds. The plasma grenade, utilizing the same general technology as the plasma rifle or pistol, releases a superheated, ionized gas that first flares out in a wave of concussion energy than burns anything in the blast radius. [ Damage: 1d8+1 (initial concussion) than 3d8+2 (Heat). Fuse: 10 seconds. Area of Effect: 10 meters Cost: 1200 credits. Anyone in the blast radius of a plasma grenade is immediately hit by the wave of concussive energy. They are allowed a Fortitude save (DC 15) to avoid being knocked down. If they suceed, they may make a Reflex save (DC 25) to take half damage. Those who fail the reflex save are considered on fire, and take 1d6/round until the flames are extinguished or it goes out on its own (1d10+3 rounds) ']' Thermal Detonators Thermal detonators, while designed for military use, are the most common explosive to be found used in the UGA criminal underworld. It is activated through the push of a button, and can be deactivated in the same fashion. The fuse last twelve seconds. Thermal detonators explode in an expanding field of particle energy, damaging anything exposed. [ Damage: 5d10+5 (Energy). Fuse: 12 seconds. Area of Effect: 10 meters Cost: 900 credits. ''Targets caught in the blast radius are allowed a Reflex Save (DC 20) for half damage.]''' Category:United Galactic Alliance Category:Weapons